


Are we still friends?

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Regretful Seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Seven of Nine ponders over her relationship with the captain after she disobeyed a direct order.Based on the episodes `Hunters` S4 E15 and `Prey` S4 E16, where Seven was confined to quarters for disobeying the captain`s direct order. She released a member of species 8472 to the Hirogen ship most likely leading to its demise.





	Are we still friends?

You are not pleased with me  
For what i did  
I should not have freed  
The creature  
I saw it bleed  
But i thought of your safety

Hirogen ships were closing in  
They could have killed you  
And turn you beautiful face  
Into a trophy  
There would be no more coffee  
When you adorn their bulk heads

I cannot lose you  
For through you  
I have known humanity  
I have seen love  
Below and above  
And within me

Whatever punishment  
Be it denying me nourishment  
Or confining me to quarters  
I will gladly carry it out  
Without doubt  
For you know best

After my punishment is over  
Will i still be your friend?  
I must mend  
Our friendship  
I can`t lose you, my Cup cake  
You are my captain  
Also my friend  
And possibly more

 

THE END


End file.
